


Thanksgiving Drabbles

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several requested drabbles in the spirit of the holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Drabbles

Bruce had many things through his life to hate, to wish had never happened. But this year…it saw him truly thankful. They had survived the madness unleashed by the revelation of a dark secret. He had come away knowing for a fact that he was the man he had thought himself to be. He had salvaged his younger protégé's sanity in the face of severe loss.

And Dick was alive. That was the crowning gem of his year, as he recalled that awful moment.

No other thanksgiving would have the power this one did, as he hugged both his boys close.

* * *

All Michael ever wanted was to be famous. To be respected and rich was part of that.

Then he met Ted and Max. He never considered what either man's life would have been like without the money, the schemes, or the different thrusts for respect or power.

After it was all done, he was glad to have been more like Ted than Max. Ted had shown him the right way, even if the lesson was final.

Now, he could thank Ted in person, as the pain gave way to the touch of a pale goth girl, wearing a sad smile.

* * *

Dick felt the city around him, felt the air flowing over him as he flung himself freely through it. This was something he had missed, something he had let escape. The whole experience of being a hero was not supposed to be for fun, but it sure helped to remember how to enjoy it when the mud and muck threatened to overwhelm. They had all forgotten that lesson. It was one they had sorely needed to relearn.

And the last Flying Grayson had it back in his veins as he flew, one more night. Nightwing had a city to protect.

* * *

Lian's chin quivered. The tears started to leak at the corners of her almond shaped eyes. The dark hair almost hid them as she looked down, away from the figure walking away from her. He was going to leave, going to make her and Daddy share another holiday without him. She could not understand how he loved her if he always did this.

"That's it, Dart! I'm all clear for a week," he said, sweeping her up as he turned back, phone folded away. "All yours!"

The tears fell away, delight replacing them as she nuzzled her wonderful Unca Dick.

* * *

Holidays were highly overrated. They brought out the psychotics, though, giving him a target to unleash his anger. He was almost sad when the last goon fell, and he ordered the return to Titans' Tower. He knew he needed to get back to Gotham, to help Batman with the inevitable tide of villainy there.

As Tim prepared to slip into the Batplane, calloused hands caught at him, and he turned to see Rose.

"Thank you, Robin…" she whispered, before kissing his lips.

"What for?" he asked, unable to be angry when she seemed so calm.

"For living, despite it all."

* * *

His parental figures still weren't back together, when it was obvious they were heartsick for one another.

That barely fazed him. They were both alive, and that was enough.

His daughter still had nightmares sometimes about her abduction. He thanked the heavens he had her to comfort.

His lover was off playing a role she never should have inherited in his lifetime. Again, it did not matter…she lived.

And his best friend…Not only was he alive, but he was BACK in all his glory, full of life and zest for it.

There was much to be thankful for this year.

* * *

There had been times when she had wanted to end it, to find companionship among her peers, to let Larry go. He was good to her, loved her, but he was not a cape. He did not understand the pressures of the job despite his police background.

Then their daughter came. A tiny bundle of joy, with ebon hair and blue eyes, a child whose nature defied all the evil Dinah had ever seen in her life. If only for that, Dinah would always be thankful for sticking by Larry. He had given her an angel to show the world.

* * *

Sand's idea had been needed. The new legacy heroes, banding with the old, had led to a good, solid team. As Dinah stood on the stairs, watching them all assemble for the first Thanksgiving meal of the new team, she took a deep breath. She missed the ones gone to their rest, welcomed those carrying on in their names, and prayed it all worked out right. As the team flowed through the preparation, she breathed deep, wondering what her parents would have thought.

"They'd be proud, Little Dee." Ted laid his arms over her shoulders. "Of the team…and of you."


End file.
